Cinder Rising
by Meow is Back From the Dead
Summary: Two unconscious kits are abandoned on clan territory. BreezeClan takes them in, and gives them a home. When the mysterious kits wake up, they have bad amnesia, and remember nothing but their names. Will they ever learn about their past, and when they do, will the clans still accept them? First fanfic, and rated T, because its Warriors**Discontinued**
1. Prologue

"Ashpaw, from this day forward, you will now be known as Ashheart. StarClan honors your courage and bravery," a massive white tom, Cloudstar, said in a booming voice. The sun shined down on Flashstep's back as he darted through the marsh.

"Smokepelt! Ashheart! Smokepelt! Ashheart!" DarkClan cheered as they warmly welcomed their new warriors. Flashstep was happy for his siblings, they deserved their warrior names. Sadly, he missed the ceremony, he had to look for herbs to prepare the clan for leafbare. He sniffed through the water-logged forest, looking for herbs. Finally, he picked up a scent.

Flashstep walked into a clearing of marigold, and in the center was a moss nest, filled with kits. He cringed, death scent hung heavily in the air. The medicine cat stepped over to the nest, and saw a calico she kit, a red and white tom kit, and a limp, tiny cream kit. He picked up the dead runt, and buried it. The kits looked old enough to walk and eat prey, but oddly, were passed out cold. He put the two living kits in a dead, hollowed tree, sheltered from the wind and rain.

"What do I do with them?" he murmured to himself. "Wait! The Gathering is tonight!" He went back to his clan, and waited to put his plan into action. -

* * *

"Ashheart, Smokepelt, can you help me with something?" Flashstep said worriedly.

"What is it?" Smokepelt and Ashheart said at the same time. They were on their way to the gathering, and Flashstep, Ashheart, and Smokepelt had been chosen to go.

"Umm, I found these two kits in the woods, and I wanted to bring to the gathering to see if any clan will take them," he said

" Well then, BreezeClan will take them," a voice said from behind them.

"What?!" Smokepelt exclaimed, his fur on end.

"I said, I will bring them into my clan," The beautiful BreezeClan leader, Vixenstar, said calmly.

"Oh, ok, I'll show you to where they are," Flashstep said, heading back towards DarkClan camp.

 **A/N-So, I hope that you liked the prologue! First, I would like to thank everyone who posted OC's for the story. The allegiances will be up next chapter, but you can comment some OC's if you like. Second, this story is entirely based on it's title, I have the general plot, and that's it. Ya, sorry 'bout that. So, I hope you keep reading, and constructive criticism is accepted, but mean/rude comments are not. So, have a nice day!**

 **-MeowMix Out**


	2. Allegiances 1

**_Allegiances For Cinder Rising_**

RainClan-

Leader-Talonstar-Large, brown, thick-furred tom with amber eyes  
Deputy-Echostorm-Silver she with misty grey eyes  
Medicine Cat-Stormbreeze-Pale silver tabby she (Apprentice)  
Warriors-Silverwing-Gray tabby she cat with light green eyes  
Smokytail-Red and gray tabby tom with gray eyes  
Lakeshimmer-Pretty golden she with blue eyes  
Minnowleap-Calico she with blue eyes  
Lilynose-Cream red point she  
Ravenwing-Back tom with golden eyes  
Jaytail-Blue-gray tabby tom  
Ivyfoot-Dark gray tabby she  
Sootflower-Black she with red flecks  
Featherpelt-Large ivory tom  
Spiketooth-Brown tabby tom with large teeth  
Apprentices-Whisperpaw-Pale blue she with blue-gray stripes  
Leafpaw-Silver tabby she with green eyes  
Ashpaw-Dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes  
Fernpaw-Light gray tabby she with amber eyes  
Aspenpaw-Silver tabby she with black socks and tail, and ginger ears  
Queens-Watersplash-Golden she with white flash on chest and blue eyes (Nettlekit-Black tom with golden socks, and stumpy tail, and blue eyes, Ratkit-Brown tom with ginger patches and amber eyes)  
Brairfeather-Long furred tuxedo she (Fallingkit-Longfurred white and black tom, Snowkit-Albino she with blue eyes)  
Elders-Suncloud-Bright ginger she with amber eyes  
Grasseye-Light tabby tom

StreamClan-

Leader-Stormstar-Gray tom with amber eyes  
Deputy-Littletabby-Small tawny tom with amber eyes  
Medicine Cat-Glowheart-Soft white she with blue eyes  
Warriors-Riverbreeze-Silver tabby with blue eyes  
Rosefall-Cherry tortoiseshell with amber eyes  
Jaggedfang-Chesnut tabby tom with blue eyes  
Moonspots-Gray she with a white spot on his head and green eyes  
Foxtail-Red tom with black socks and amber eyes  
Snowflower-White she with silver stripes and brown eyes  
Leopardtail-Golden tom with black spots and amber eyes  
Puddlesong-Silver tabby she with blue eyes  
Redsplash-Red and tawny tom with green eyes  
Poolcloud-Silver she with blue eyes  
Apprentices-Riverpaw-Silver she with blue eyes  
Willowpaw-Light silver tabby she with blue eyes (Medicine cat apprentice)  
Queens-Bloodheart-White she with red patches and blue eyes (Wolfkit-Fluffy gray tom with yellow eyes, Ravenpaw-Sleek black she with golden eyes)  
Brightclaw-Ginger and white she with blue eyes (Clawkit-Black tom with yellow eyes)  
Elders-Fallensong-Silver she with white dapples, and misty blue eyes

DarkClan-

Leader-Cloudstar-White tom  
Deputy-Darkmist-Dark she with blue eyes  
Medicine Cat-Flashstep-White tom with black patches and blue eyes  
Warriors-Willowlight-Gray tabby she with blue eyes  
Ashheart-Light gray tabby she with blue eyes  
Smokepelt-Dark gray tom with darker ears and blue eyes  
Stonebird-Gray tom with blue eyes  
Foxfang-Ginger tabby tom with green eyes  
Songswallow-Ginger tabby she with green eyes  
Badgerstep-Tuxedo tom with green eyes  
Frogtail-Tuxedo tom with icy blue eyes  
Tigerbreeze-Brown tabby she  
Shadeheart-Black tom with amber speckles  
Dappleshine-Tortoiseshell she  
Riverstone-Silver, almost white tabby she with blue eyes  
Apprentices- Berrypaw-Cream she with emerald eyes  
Beepaw-Pale ginger tom with black tailtip and socks  
Nightpaw-Gray tom with black tail and socks. Dark blue eyes  
Queens-Roseheart-Gray she with a white belly (Applekit-Gray dappled she, Frostkit-White she)  
Featherpool-White she with green eyes (Thunderkit-dark ginger tom with white socks, Firekit-Pretty ginger she with green eyes)  
Elders-Mouseclaw-Mousey brown she with hazel eyes  
Waspwhisker-White tom with amber eyes

 **A/N- So, here are the** **allegiances. Almost all of them came from the readers of my I Need OC's, which is closed for the time being. Hope I got all the OC's correct! If I didn't, PM me and I'll make some changes! In the near future, I will need a very important loner, so if you want to have your OC be special, then the first to answer this question wins!**

 _Who is Russetfur's mentor's mother's apprentice's son's mentor's brother?_ **Haha, hope you can figure it out. There may be more than one answer, and you MAY NOT copy and past this question into Google/Yahoo/Any searching application. You MAY look up Russetfur on Wikia and go from there. Good luck, and have a pawsome day!**

 **-MeowMix Out**


	3. Allegiances 2

BreezeClan

Leader-Vixenstar:Tan she with gray speckles and hazel eyes

Deputy-Turtleskip-Brown tabby tom with gray eyes

Medicine Cat-Alderpool-Dark gray she with white paws

Warriors-Nutnose-Longfurred brown tom with a caramel mask

Duskflight-Cream she with red patches

Wolfhowl-Dark gray-brown tom with wiry fur

Flowerfall-Tortoiseshell she with green eyes

Yellowfoot-White tom with yellow paws

Flamewind-White she with ginger patches

Stormleap-Dark gray tom with a pale gray belly

Honeyshine-Pale golden tabby she

Bristletail-Spiky brown tabby tom

Apprentice-Robinpaw-red tabby she with feathery fur

Tinypaw-Small gray tabby tom

Queens-Mistwing-Silver tabby she (Beaverkit-Dark cream tom, Mothkit-White she)

Mapleheart-Calico she (Adderkit-Caramel tabby tom, Ember-Dark red tabby tom with white paws, Ember-Calico she)

Elders-Moorstep-Cream tabby tom

 **A/N-Haha, whoops! I forgot BreezeClan, AND, the chapter wacked out. I think the world hates me o-o. Time for some question answers!**

 **Foxtail Of StormClan-DarkClan couldnt have taken them, you'll see :). And you know how everyone is traveling together when going to the Gathering? Ya**

 **Everyone that Said Some Sort of Umm-Yup, I have NO idea**

 **Ok well, I'll wait until I get some comments that aren't "umm" to post a new chapter. So, have a paw** **some day!**

 **-MeowMix Out**


	4. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Nutnose, I'm worried about the foster kits," a soft voice murmured. _Where am I?,_ a kit thought. She searched her memory for anything that could tell her where she was, but it was blank, except for a single word, Cinder. The kit assumed that her name was Cinder. She was a lean calico she with deep blue-gray eyes and a large, fluffy tail. She wasn't at all young, or small. She was 5 moons old, and was strong and healthy. There was just one thing wrong, she had no personal memories. Sure, she knew how to breath, how to walk, how to interact with other cats, but nothing about her experiences.

Cinder blinked open her eyes, and turned to her right. She saw a red tabby tom kit who smelled of her, and, other things that she couldn't figure out. _Is he my brother?,_ she thought. The word brother brought back memories.

 _Cinder stood in a field with four other cats, two kits, both male, and a full grown she and tom. The bigger kit, the red one called to her._

" _Cinder, catch!" he meowed, throwing her a bright green moss ball. She caught it with small hooked claws, and passed it to the other kit. He missed the toy, and it rolled into the nearby woods._

" _Aww, Singe! You missed it? Really?" the red kit whinned._

" _It's not his fault, I threw pretty hard Ember!" Cinder growled._

" _It's okay guys, I have a backup!" Singe, the tawny kit called happily. They started to play again._

"Oh, look! The she is awake!" the same soft female cat cried. Cinder looked at the new cat, she was a pretty calico with bright amber eyes. "Hello little one! I'm Mapleheart, and this is my mate, Nutnose," she said, gesturing to a fluffy brown tom with a tan mask around his eyes. "I am your foster mom, until you become an apprentice."

"A-apprentice? What is an apprentice? Where am I? _Who_ am I?!" a very confused Cinder cried, her body shaking.

"Oh, um…" Mapleheart and Nutnose exchanged a worried look, concerned that the kit had hit her head or something. "Well, and apprentice is a cat that is six moons old and gets trained by a mentor. They learn how to fight or-" The queen was cut off by a weak cry emanating from CInder.

 _CInder and her family stood in a dark forest, shivering, their pelts heavy with rain._

" _Kits, we are being chased by bad cats, and if anything happens to your mom and I, you will need to know how to fight. So, let's start with a basic leap-and-scratch. Okay?" A worried black and silver tom said shakily. He demonstrated that move, and many more, and the kits would practice. A weary Singe promptly fell to the ground._

" _I dont want to fight! I want to go back to the den, and play mossball, and hunt feathers, and… and…" His hearty yowl trailed off into a frail whisper. There was a_ CRASH! _in the bushes, a cry from their mother, and then the memory faded._

"What in StarClan just happened?!" the tom, Nutnose, exclaimed.

"Umm, well…" CInder didn't know how to explain, or even where to begin.

"Come on sweetheart, just tell us," her foster mother encouraged.

"So, I woke up today, and, all I had no personal memories, aside from the word cinder, which I assumed was my name, and, uh, I looked at the other kit, the red one, and I guessed that he was my brother and the word triggered a memory. There was a spike of pain and then a flash-back. The same thing happened when you said fight. I-I dont think my past was very, humm, normal," Cinder meowed.

"Soooo, we should call you Cinder?" Nutnose questioned.

"Yes, and my brothers are Ember and Singe, speaking if Singe, where is he?" Cinder said happily.

"Cinder? We only found one of your brothers, a red tom, though I did hear that there was a cream kit that was dead…." Mapleheart trailed off.

"Oh, I-I guess th-that was Singe," her voice shaking with sadness. A small cry rang through the almost empty den. Cinder sharply turned her head, to find that her brother was tentively coming to a standing position.

"What, huh? Where am I? Who are you?"

 **A/N-Yay, done! I've been working on this a bit everyday, and I'm proud of it. So, tell me what you think, and if I should continue. I'm copy-pasting this from Google Drive, so if it's a bit funky, sorry. I don't like to proofread my work (I know, I'm a bad girl) because sometimes I have second thoughts. I think I replied to comments last chapter, ya, I still dunno what in StarClan happened. Have a pawsome day!**

 **-MeowMix Out**


	5. Chapter 2

Ember's POV

I groggily got to my paws, not remembering waking up or getting there. I stood in a large gorse bush, a tortoiseshell she, brown tick tom, and calico she kit standing around me. The tortie looked concerned, the tom looked confused, and the young she looked relieved. Quietly, I slinked to the wall of the den, seeing kits and mothers play, cats bask in the sun, and others eating from a pile of kill. I was amazed to see this well developed society, dens circling the living area.

 _Huh, this place is… Odd… Why are we on a prairie? What is this place? What is my past?_ At the word 'past', a rush of memories came flooding back, taking my empty mind by storm. For about half a minute, my world was a rush of colors, places, names and faces while I regained my temporarily lost memories. The one thing that kept popping up was the word ember. Ember this, ember that. After giving the simple word further thought, I figured out that my name was Ember. And that the calico she was my sister, Cinder. And that my past was all kinds of messed up.

Cinder's POV

Cinder stared at her so called brother. He had walked to the edge of the bush, staring at his surroundings. Then, just out of the blue, he froze, and after 30 seconds, fainted. She rushed to his side, confused, and scared. Mapleheart gave Nutnose a worried look, and whispered things she could not hear. He rushed out of the den, to do who knows what. Cinder was unsure what had happened or how to fix it. So, she harshly poked him on the side of his neck. He flinched and yelped. He leapt to his paws to regain his composure.

"Hi Cinder," he said quietly, a playful air in his voice. He purred and walked over to nuzzle her cheek, but she pulled away in confusion. She was still wary of new people, and though he was her brother, she did not trust him.

"What just happened?" she mewed. He closed his big golden eyes for a minute, his tailtip flicking. He opened his mouth to speak, but Nutnose rushed in the den with a golden tabby tom on his tail. The newcomer's muzzle was gray, and one eye was milky white. Cinder hissed a little, and the guest was taken aback.

"Why, young kit, I am a friend, not an enemy! I am the medicine cat, Waspwhisker! Now, where is that tom-kit you were talking about?" Waspwhisker asked.

"Um, Cinder fixed him, you can go now…" Mapleheart said. The golden tom looked offended, so he walked off.

"Hey, Cinder, now that he's gone, I can tell you what happened. Well, somehow, all the memories I 'lost', came back." Ember explained.

"Oh! Tell me about our past!" Cinder cried happily.

"Hawkfrost doesn't want me to tell you…"

 **A/N OMSC! Hawkfrost may or may not be pulling a Mapleshade*! What is in store next for our charming tom Ember, and cautious she Cinder? Read more next chapter!**

 **-Meow**

Pulling a Mapleshade **–** Being inside someone's head and urging them on, trying to direct them to the wrong path. 


End file.
